


lovin' so hard

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: This is my StuckThorki Secret Santa gift for fourletterwordsstartingwithl . Apologies for the delay! I hope you like it <3

  “Jesus, Loki,” Thor breathed, thumping his fist against the light-switch. The room brightened and Thor closed his eyes, squeezing his eyelids together as though it might erase what was happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



Thor hummed as he jogged up the stairs leading to the front door, his breath fogging in front of his face.

 

All the windows were dark despite the fact that Thor shared the tiny house with two roommates, but that was no surprise as Volstagg, a burly biology post-grad, spent most of his time at his fiancée's place and Hogun was travelling overnight on because of his internship more often than not.

 

He's had a good day, and he was looking to end it with an even better evening, for once free of obligations. He had a vague plan of catching up on some TV shows and perhaps ordering a pizza, drinking a beer or two... quality 'me' time all around.

 

The first twinge of oddness came as the door shut behind him. He paused with his hand hovering just next to the light-switch, listening. He couldn't quite put a finger on what it was that made him stop, but the house was dark and quiet and nothing happened in those few seconds he stood still, so he turned on the hallway light and started peeling off his scarf and his jacket.

 

His room was upstairs, along with a small bathroom for his own use. Hogun and Volstagg both lived downstairs, the proportions of the two floors quite unbalanced as Thor's room was, for all intents and purposes, an attic room, if an attic could be right above the ground floor. It was a sweet deal and Thor, in his second year of uni, knew to appreciate it for what it was.

 

He had not enjoyed the shared dorms during his first year.

 

He bounded up the stairs and came to a halt when the light from downstairs hit the door to his room in an odd way.

 

It was open.

 

Thor always closed the door to his room. It was the only way to ensure that all the smells from Volstagg's cooking experiments wouldn't get sucked straight in.

 

He flipped the switch at the landing as well, letting his bag slip from his shoulder and onto the floor.

 

Then he pushed the door to his room fully open-

 

Shit.

 

It felt simultaneously better and worse than having been robbed would.

 

Sitting crossed-legged on Thor's bed, looking at his phone like he was bored and unconcerned, was Loki.

 

His little brother.

 

“Jesus, Loki,” Thor breathed, thumping his fist against the light-switch. The room brightened and Thor closed his eyes, squeezing his eyelids together as though it might erase what was happening.

 

So much was fucked up about this situation that he didn't even know where to start.

 

“Missed you too.”

 

Thor made himself look at the shut off, severe look on his brother's young face.

 

He didn't recognize the clothes Loki was wearing and his haircut was different too, neither of which was surprising, but it struck Thor somewhere painful anyway.

 

Of course kids changed during their first attending an university. Hadn't Thor changed as well?

 

They used to be inseparable, the one year difference in their ages meaning nothing until high school ended.

 

Then Thor had gone away and when he had come back, things just haven't been the same.

 

“How did you even get in here?” Thor asked; the easiest of questions.

 

“You gave mom a copy of the key,” Loki answered, slowly putting his phone away. Well, he wasn't an aspiring burglar, that was something at least. “I picked it up last time I went home. You know, that time you didn't show up.”

 

The accusation in Loki's voice was undeniable, as was the hard look in his eyes.

 

Thor groaned, rubbing his eyes. There had been several weekends during this semester when he could have gone home and he had, purposefully, not.

 

They both knew it and the facts were being dragged in front of Thor. Yes, he'd been avoiding Loki. Yes, he dreaded seeing him. Not even his mother's slightly hurt confusion had been able to sway him.

 

“Look, I just,” Thor sighed. “I wanted things to cool down a bit. Get some perspective.”

 

He couldn't have possible said anything worse – he was it in the widening of Loki's eyes, the hurt and the swiftly following anger.

 

“Perspective,” Loki spat.

 

Thor's anger flared in return. “Don't act like that's weird.”

 

He pulled his hoodie over his head and tossed it onto the hamper in the corner, forcing himself to look away from Loki. His heart was still pounding.

 

“Well.” He was surprised to hear that Loki's tone had softened. “So what did you figure out?”

 

“What?”

 

“Your perspective. You've had time to think about all of it. What did you come up with?”

 

Thor turned, staring. Loki's face was blank again, but the expression was wavering. Thor was struck with just how vulnerable Loki must have felt at that very moment, hanging onto Thor's next words. He saw it with a sudden clarity, the weight of his decision, and looking into Loki's pale green eyes, he realized the danger didn't live where he previously thought.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

* * *

 

_Thor smiled, hearing a burst of laughter and giggles coming from the living room._

 

_He poured a bowl of chips, tossing out the package before bringing it to where his mom and brother sat on the couch, drinking screwdrivers._

 

_It was a tradition that started the year before, when Thor was the one leaving for his first year of college. Knowing what inevitably happened, their parents, mom mostly, had them try drinks at home, letting them experience the effects and taking away some of the “forbidden fruit” attraction._

 

_Thor was not quite sure it worked, but he enjoyed those little family parties anyway._

 

_Some time later, he and Loki bounded up the stairs, laughing and a little unsteady._

 

“ _So,” Thor said, leaning against the door of his room, smiling. Loki was flushed, his hair messy and eyes sparkling._

 

“ _So,” Loki echoed and Thor felt a heavy sort of thrill went through him. He was warm and woozy from the drinks and for the moment, it was like nothing could be wrong._

 

“ _I'm gonna miss you,” he blurted out. Loki's smile fell a little but he leaned towards Thor, huffing. Thor reached for him, hand unthinkingly curling around the nape of Loki's neck._

 

_They moved together, standing in the dark hallway of their home, counting hours until they both had to leave, and Thor felt the warmth and softness of parted lips, sighing._

 

* * *

 

“I loved every second of what we did. I keep replaying it in my mind.” He swallowed thickly, then went on. “I want to do it again. And then some.”

 

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and for one terrible second, Thor thought he miscalculated. His heart gave two painful beats that felt like they might knock his ribs out, but then Loki flopped onto his back, sinking into Thor's pillows, and  _laughed._

 

Thor let out a forced breath, gripping the edge of his dresser for support.

 

It was a happy, carefree laugh, one that Thor remember hearing many, many times when they were young and suddenly it was impossible to stay away.

 

He crossed his room in three long strides and collapsed on the bed, half on top of Loki, who let out an oomph and then wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I missed you, I missed you,” Thor kept repeating into Loki's neck, not even caring that his voice wobbled.

 

“You didn't have to,” Loki said, his tone in contrast to the way he was squeezing Thor, winding his legs through Thor's.

 

“Maybe I kind of did,” Thor sighed, pushing himself up on his arms and looking down at Loki. “You know that this is...”

 

“We were always weird kids,” Loki pointed out, brow arching. Thor grinned.

 

“Speak for yourself.”

 

A sharp, well placed pinch to his side had him yelping and laughing, rolling off Loki and stretching on the bed next to him. He grabbed Loki's wrists to stop any other sneaky attacks and they curled on their sides, watching each other. Thor brought their hands up, sliding his fingers between Loki's. He had a cheap ring with a green stone on and remnants of black nail polish on his nails, making Thor wonder what he has missed.

 

He waited for Loki to kiss him. It happened very slowly, with deliberation, under the bright lights of the room. He watched the smattering of freckles on Loki's nose before Loki's fringe fell forward and their lips pressed together. Thor's breath hitched, the pleasure and the fear of it.

 

But the kiss went on and Loki pushed at him, demanding as always, the heat of his tongue causing an entirely different sort of emotions course through Thor. He squirmed, pressing his knees together, unsure of where this was going.

 

He became significantly less unsure when Loki pushed him onto his back and climbed into his lap, bending to kiss his way down Thor's throat, grinding down on him.

 

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor gasped, catching him around the waist, back arching. He could barely believe this was happening. He had spent months worrying, guilt making him stay away, but then Loki was _right there,_ finding his way to Thor with stubborn mulishness.

 

Loki pushed Thor’s shirt up, splaying fingers over Thor’s stomach and pausing. Thor stared up at him, the image he made, red lips and tumble of black hair. The green tank top he was wearing slid down, offering a glimpse of collarbone. Thor had to reach for him, uncoordinated, taking Loki’s face in his hands and pulling him for another kiss, hot and messy.

 

It wasn’t artful, none of it, but Thor felt like his skin was on fire, fingers trembling. The one thing in his life that he wanted _so_ much despite how wrong it was was now his. He’d always have this, the memory of Loki impatiently demanding he undress, and then, not without a hitch of self-consciousness, shedding all of his clothes himself.

 

It was warm in the room and it was even warmer underneath the covers when they pressed together, slightly sweaty, growing hot where they were touching.

 

Thor discovered that the lightest of kisses on the long column of his throat were driving Loki wild.

 

He also discovered that closing his mouth over Loki’s nipple and feeling it, intimately, harden and pebble underneath his tongue drove _him_ wild. Loki hissed and Thor eased up, offering an apology and kissing Loki’s navel. 

 

He looked up at Loki, who smiled at him, looking a bit dazed. “You get more handsome every year. A couple of years more and I’d go mad.“

 

That piqued Thor’s interest. “So how long..?“

 

Loki shook his head. “It’s embarrassing.“

 

“More embarrassing than asking Sif to junior prom because she was dark haired and flat-chested?” Thor asked drily, snuggling to Loki again.

 

“You weren't that much of a dick.”

 

“At that age? Yes, I totally was.”

 

Thor let Loki distract him from his question by pressing his thigh in between Thor's legs. It was simple pressure, but so intimate it made Thor squeeze his eyes shut and press his face into Loki's neck. Loki reached under the covers, cupping Thor's hip, then his ass, which made Thor giggle and press forward, sliding his erection over Loki's skin.

 

“I want to suck you,” Loki murmured into his ear and Thor's hips bucked, a mixture of shock and a sudden wave of heat so strong he thought he might come before Loki got a chance to do it.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, mouth dry. “Yeah, _yeah._ ”

 

Loki sat up and tossed the covers aside, making them both shiver as the slightly cooler air hit their damp skin. Then Loki pushed Thor's legs apart and knelt between them, bending over to run the tips of his hair across Thor's abdomen, blowing air at the swollen head of Thor's cock. Thor swore, running a hand over his face. Oh, what has he gotten himself into?

 

Loki wrapped his palm around the base of Thor's cock almost roughly, but the kisses and licks he placed all over the length were feather-light and teasing. So light, in fact, that it didn't take long before Thor was squirming with the urge to lift his hips and press into Loki's mouth. He settled for reaching down to play with Loki's hair, running his fingers through the smoothness to distract himself from the rising heat in his crotch.

 

Loki moved from kneeling to lying on his front, propped up on his elbows as he dragged his tongue upwards from Thor's sack all the way to the tip.

 

“Loki, please,” Thor gritted out, the teasing really getting too much. Loki smiled and, shockingly, obliged, wrapping his lips around the head of Thor's cock and taking him deeper into his mouth. He set a rhythm, tongue flicking at the slit when he pulled back and caressing the underside when he went down.

 

“Like that, please, like that,” Thor babbled, quickly losing whatever composure he was still holding on to.

 

Infuriatingly, just as he said it, Loki stopped, leaning up and looking at Thor, with eyes a little shiny and looking smug and excited. He sucked his index and middle finger into his mouth. Thor watched, confused. As appealing as the sight was, he thought it was a little late for that sort of teasing.

 

He understood when Loki started sucking him again but elbowed his thighs wider, pressing his spit-wet fingers into the cleft of Thor's ass.

 

With no lube, barely a tip of one finger fit comfortably in and Thor had to remind himself to breathe when Loki matched the rhythm of the tiny thrusts of his finger to the descend of his mouth on Thor's cock. Thor thought for a second of stopping him and getting the lube, struck by the urge to have _more_ but as soon as the fantasy entered his mind, Loki pressed his finger in a little harder, took Thor deeper into his mouth and Thor opened his mouth wordlessly, his whole body pulsing and thrumming as he came.

 

He had barely time to blink before Loki was on top of him, kissing him with an air of impatience, but Thor didn't mind not taking the time to breathe and relax. He returned the kiss, decidedly filthy now, not the gentle experiments from before and he rolled them over, suddenly quite excited to do some more exploring.

 

Thor felt like pushing Loki on his back and catching him by the ankles, making him lift his legs as he kissed his way down from his ankles to his inner thighs, so he did just that. Loki laughed, briefly pretending to strangle Thor with his knees, but quieting down to a look of almost innocence when Thor took him into his mouth.

 

Thor didn't mean to be smug, but he couldn't feel a little self-satisfied when Loki was coming into his mouth barely a minute later, tugging at Thor's hair with frustrated sounds.

 

“Good?” he asked, grinning and wiping his mouth. Loki kicked him weakly for it, breathing hard.

 

Thor knelt up above him, briefly palming his already half-hard cock. Loki's gaze slid down and his thighs parted. Thor watched the inviting splay of his limbs and wondered if Loki had done that on purpose or if it was an instinctual reaction.

 

He didn't know which would be hotter.

 

Somehow the atmosphere around them changed, becoming more quiet but no less intense. Wordlessly, Thor leaned over to his night-stand and pulled out his bottle of lube.

 

Loki bent one of his legs, splaying it out; the other he put on Thor's shoulder. His toes curled, almost like he was tugging Thor forward.

 

“You know I love you,” Thor said. It just came out. Loki smiled, just a little quirk of one corner of his lips.

 

“Good of you to tell me before you put it in.”

 

“You can return the favour when I _do_ put it in.”

 

Loki looked at his cock again and snorted. “Don't hold you breath.”

 

“Oh, you little,” Thor huffed, trying not to laugh as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers and reached for Loki.

 

It was incredible, the soft skin under his fingertips, the pressure of the muscle that didn't want to let him in and, when he finally pressed forward, didn't want to let him out.

 

He became almost hypnotized, mindlessly kissing Loki's calf where he still had his leg hitched up and thrusting first with one, then two fingers. First, he was obsessed with watching where his fingers went in, then he was obsessed with watching Loki's face.

 

His flush was prominent now, spilling from his cheeks onto his chest, and his hair was an utter mess, curling with sweat. But most of all Thor watched his eyes, the way he squeezed them close when Thor pushed in particularly firmly and the way he opened them again, staring up at Thor with something like wonder.

 

“Okay?” Thor asked and Loki nodded frantically.

 

“I,” Loki breathed then. “You're all romantic, I know, but later, when we do this again... I need you to fuck me from behind.”

 

Thor's brain came to a halt. _Again._ He barely realized. Yes, they could, couldn't they?

 

And then there was the dark promise in Loki's words. His cock throbbed. He pulled his fingers out and stretched between Loki's spread legs, kissing him, hard.

 

“I will fuck you in any and every way you want,” he said against Loki's lips. The words came out low and gravely and he could feel Loki shiver underneath him.

 

They scrabbled for more lube, running out patience at the same time. Loki was quicker and he stroked Thor with slick hand, pulling him towards himself.

 

It was true, Thor couldn't imagine doing this, then and there, without watching Loki's face, and so that's what they did, Thor hitching Loki's legs up, kissing him with urgency as he tried to guide his cock.

 

Loki grasped him and then Thor was right there, sliding through heat and wetness. He pushed in, slowly but fully and they paused when there was nowhere else to go, breathing hard.

 

He was inside. God, it was really happening, he was fucking Loki. Loki had a steel grip on him, his knees pressing almost uncomfortably hard into Thor's hips, his arms wrapped around Thor's shoulders.

 

Thor had to keep on leaning on one elbow as to not completely crush Loki, but with his other hand he touched everywhere he could reach, cupping Loki's cheek, reaching down to stroke his cock, teasing his nipples.

 

“Thor,” Loki moaned, urging him to speed up. Thor did so almost reluctantly, wanting to draw this out, but he quickly changed his mind as the friction slid like a flame over his spine and suddenly it was all he could do not to chase after it even harder.

 

He made himself keep his thrusts steady, wanting it to be so good for Loki. Digging his knees into the mattress, he pulled out smoothly and went back in, deeply. And again, and again.

 

Loki was squirming, tossing his head on the pillow. Between them, his cock was hard. Thor realized it was going to be easy to make Loki come with Thor still fucking him and he scrambled to wrap a palm around his cock, stroking him frantically.

 

His own orgasm was inevitably close and they both lost most of their coordination, moaning into each other's mouth, Thor's thrusts losing all rhythm and Loki's hands frantically moving between them, trying to get Thor's hand to speed up.

 

Feeling the first pulse of Loki's orgasm, his cock twitching in Thor's hand, he finally let himself go, propping up on both hands and fucking steadily in. He knew he was making noise, possibly desperately so, but he couldn't help it, it was just too good, not just the sensations, the fact that this was the best sex he's ever had, but also it was Loki, the one impossible, painful fantasy that plagued Thor since his teens and it was suddenly real, he was coming inside of Loki, pouring himself into him, Loki's breath hot and frantic against him, his own come already starting to dry on Thor's hand.

 

It seemed to go on forever, and then Thor was slumping down, being pushed off only for Loki to plaster himself to his chest, mildly imitating an octopus.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, a little belatedly, but Loki's answer was just one long, drawn out, thoroughly sated _mmmhmm_.

 

Thor kissed the top of his head.

 

A minute later: “Though, I have a lot of your come running out of me.”

 

Thor laughed. “Well, my shower is all yours.”

 

“In a minute. When I can move again.”

 

“I don't know. In a minute, _I_ will be able to move again and who knows what will happen then,” Thor teased, running his finger through the wet mess between Loki's buttocks.

 

“I should have known you'd be a beast,” Loki sighed.

 

Thor growled into his ear and nibbled the earlobe to demonstrate.

 

He earned himself a swat of a hand and a bright smile for it.

 

He thought he could live with that.

 

 

 


End file.
